


The Love Goddess

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa wakes up to find that she has powers. Then finds out she was Aphrodite and was killed and cursed. Enter the Winchesters and the God squad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The love Goddess

 

By:L.R. Bare

 

Rated: Mature

 

Pairings: Gabriel/Lisa, Tina/Sam , 

 

 

All Lisa's life she felt different. She would have boyfriends but could only have lukewarm feelings for them. She never really thought about. She had crushes and lust fantasies about actors but not real guys. And she had things happen in her life that just seemed plain strange. 

 

When she went to psychics and mediums they would say things like her aura glowed and she would find herself soon. Of course she was cursed. Yep she figured they wanted more money and were con artists. 

 

When she turned 25 she awoke and felt different. She was in college and her roommate was having boy troubles. She got out of bed to hear her friend Jules crying. Tina was on the phone arguing with her soon to be ex. 

 

Tina looked up to see Lisa coming out of her room. "I got to go something weird is going on" Tina said and hung up. 

Jules looked up and said "You look like you are glowing" 

"Do not start that again. That medium was a hack." Lisa said going for her cereal. 

Tina came over and felt her head. "No really you are glowing and your skin is hot to touch. Do you feel ok. Did you eat Corin's donuts last night?" Tina asked

"No his food is bad. He means well but still he is not my type. I think the guy will have to be swoon worthy." Lisa said dreamy

"You know what is weird. I have never seen you cry over a guy. " Jules said sniffling. Lisa came over and patted her back. 

"I think the next guys you two will meet that you like will be the ones. Or I hope at least. I mean I wish that for you two." Lisa said and as she said it she felt a weird feeling come over her. Jules and Tina felt it too. 

"What was that?" They both asked

 

And then Lisa felt a tingling and she said "I had this weird dream of me being a goddess. I was killed by another goddess who was mad for some reason saying I did not give her the love she wanted. She said something about cursing me. And I would never love no matter what form I came back in." 

Jules looked at Tina and Tina looked at Jules. Tina then sighed and said. "That was what we were waiting for my goddess." Before her eyes Jules and Tina transformed. 

"What the hell?" Lisa asked

"Come don't worry. We were sent to protect you. That goddess is still mad at you." Jules said. Her brown hair shining . It looked honey now and her eyes glowed. "We are your sisters and we were goddesses too. When you died. We felt we should be sent with you to the next life." 

Tina came around her hair shiny too. She sat down beside her sister and said "We have been waiting for you to change. We knew it would be soon." 

 

"So which Goddess am I?" Lisa asked

"You are Aphrodite. You see you can make anyone fall in love. You can also make anyone fall in love with you. Except that Goddess was mad because she was in love with an Archangel and You told her you could not make him love her. And that God had forbid you to make any of his Archangels to fall in love at that time. He needed them for war. " Tina explained

"Which Goddess did that to me?" Lisa asked

"That is the thing we can not remember. We will probably remember if we see her. I have called a pair of hunters who know stuff to help us. " Jules said. 

"So who are these two? " Lisa asked as she went into the refrig.

"Well I found them online. I have been talking to one of them. His name is Sam and him and his brother help people. " Tina said. "And man is he dreamy" 

"Wait aren't you and Tommy?" Jules asked

"Nope just broke up" Tina said and laughed and then said "I want to be single for this dude."

Lisa laughed "So this explains why I can never love the guys I am involved with. I mean I feel lust and wanting but I just do not have the feelings like they do." Lisa said. She thought there was something wrong with her. 

 

"Yeah we have wanted to tell you. I have felt so bad for you sis. Things however were not allowed to be said until we knew you were in your full powers." Jules said . She felt bad for Lisa. Who used to cry that she just did not feel the way other people felt when they got into a relationship. Jules knew she could love she just had not met the man who tickled her fancy. Her last man was Harry and he was so self centered that she wanted to hit him all the time. 

 

They heard a knock on the door and Tina jumped up to answer it. Lisa shook her head. She was glad she was dressed . 

Tina opened the door to find two very good looking guys. She let them in and then another man followed them in also. 

"Hey where did you come from she heard Tina say. They came into the livingroom. Three of the most good looking men Lisa had ever seen. One was really tall with good head of hair. Lisa was guessing that was Sam the way Tina was looking at him. Lisa was laughing on the inside. Tina would get a crick in her neck with all that looking up. 

 

The boys sat down. The other guy had blondish hair spike up . He was a little shorter. Then the guys who came in last had a trenchcoat and looked at all of them weirdly. 

He spoke first "Why do you need their help you women are goddess?" He said 

Tina blinked and had a weird look on her face. "Yeah but these are human bodies. We are reborn. None of us have all of our knowledge of our powers. And we have a ticked off Goddess after us." Tina said

"Ok go ahead Tell us why you need our help?" Dean said sitting down by Jules who smiled and wiggled her eyebrows. Lisa laughed. 

"I guess I am Aphrodite. " Lisa said

"No way she is immortal" Sam said

"No actually that is not true she got killed and cursed. I actually was told by a brother of mine." Castiel said and then looked at Lisa. "Yes you do look like her. I met her once. I feel the vibes you are giving off. If I was human I would be in trouble." 

"Wait what are you?" Jules asked

"He is an angel" Sam said

"Whoa umm your brother was an archangel which one?" Lisa asked

"That would be Gabriel." Castiel said

Dean said "No not him" 

Sam put his head in his hands. 

"What I have read Gabriel is cool" Lisa said

"Forget what you have read about my brother. He is different. Earth has changed him. " Castiel said

"Has it ever hell the man is a porn star" Dean said 

"Plus he is dead." Sam said

Castiel sighed and said "Well that is not true. He is just hard to find. He stayed in touch with me." 

"Wait a minute. He is alive and you did not tell us Cas" Dean said 

"Well he could not help you at the time Dean." Castiel said

Castiel snapped out. 

"This is just great we have to put up with Gabriel. I mean sorry ladies but Gabriel" Dean started saying something and Castiel and Gabriel snapped in. 

"hey Deano and Moose." Gabriel said then he looked at the ladies. "Wow this might be worth it to be here. " Gabriel said looking at all three ladies with interest. 

Lisa smiled and then she felt a weird feeling come over her and then Gabriel turned and saw her like a drug him smile got doopy. She had never had that effect on anyone. 

"That's not fair quit using your powers Lisa." Jules said. Her powers were for weather and she could read minds. Well they all could read minds. Tina was pretty sure they had different powers when they were in their original bodies. Lisa was new to her powers. So she would not know everything she could do. 

"She did not know she was using her powers." Tina said to Jules. 

"Relax I am not able to be mojoed by powers sweetie. " Gabriel said smiling at Jules. Jules laughed. Then so did Castiel. 

"What's so funny?" Gabriel asked

"She is Aphrodite. " Castiel said "But yeah us Angels for the most part are immune to her powers. And all entities powers."

"Even if you take human vessels?" Tina asked

"Wow cool" Jules said looking at Castiel in a new light. Gabriel was handsome but Castiel well Jules was smitten. 

Gabriel was rubbing his chin and looking at Lisa weirdly. 

"What is the matter? You know who killed me don't you?" Lisa said

"Yeah and it was my fault and I am sorry. I never met you back then. If I had known I would have saved you." Gabriel said. 

"We need to know who it was that did this to me?" Lisa asked

Gabriel had a very weird look on his face but then just put his head in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel was not sure if he wanted to go back and dig up the old wounds. he knew by looking at Aphrodite that had he seen that goddess before Kali none of this would have happened. He remembered when Kali had told him that she went to go get a love potion from Aphrodite and the love Goddess had denied her. 

Gabriel was instantly intrigued which made Kali mad. He had even said Aphrodite was right. And had angered her and made her go back and kill and curse Aphrodite. Gabriel took a long look at the Goddess. She was glowing right now. Her hair was red with blond streaks. And she had golden eyes. Gabriel could see himself falling for her. Hell his neither regions right now wanted to take her in a private room and do a porno flick with her. 

 

"So are you going to help our Sister?" Jules asked pissed that the archangel was being quiet when he could help. 

 

"I know a God who owes me a debt. He will tell me where she is. She will have to reverse the spell." Gabriel said 

 

"I really do not need the spell undone. I just need her dead. I have a feeling she wants me dead every life I live. Maybe I just should have let her have her true love" Lisa said 

 

Gabriel shook his head. He knew what she said was right . He had seen Kali's anger over the Goddess not doing what Kali wanted her to do. She had vowed to go after her. Gabriel felt that now it was his duty to right this wrong. The Goddess had been used to having men fall in love with her. She had never fallen in love anyway. She had not missed something she did not have in her life anyway. Gabriel knew something that Lisa/Aphrodite did not . He knew that a soothsayer had predicted that Aphrodite would fall for an archangel. Kali figured it was Gabriel and that is another reason she cursed and killed her. 

 

"You might want to tell my sister the truth Gabriel" Tina and Jules said taking him aside. 

 

"Well I will say this if the legend is true or was true. I could see myself falling for her." Gabriel said 

"I was the Goddess who made that prediction and I never said who the Archangel was. How was I to know she would kill my sister and destroy our world." Jules said. 

 

"Can you remember which Archangel you meant for that prediction?" Gabriel asked Jules

 

"No I remember certain things and little by little my memories are coming back. No I still do not remember who I made that prediction about. I will soon. It takes time for our memories to return each life we live. And when the Goddess who killed her returns and kills her again. It will take more years. We die with her each time. You see that goddess killed us too." Jules said

 

Dean and Sam had started questioning Castiel and how they all could help. 

 

"I will help you Goddess." Dean said 

Lisa was not used to the affects of her goddess form which now she had took on most powers. She was giving off a potent form of love spell. She smelled good even Castiel who knew he was immune had to admit if he was human he would be in trouble. 

Tina came back and cleared her throat as she watched Sam and Dean go all doe eyes for her sister. She would be mad but she knew that Lisa could not control it. She took out her kit and made the boys drink a spell she had created. Her curse was that she remembered it all when she was born in each life and then she had to find her sisters and become friends with them. It was easy this life. 

 

Lisa went up to Gabriel and said "The only thing I want back is my immortality and that for my sisters. I have a inkling that I will have to kill this Goddess to get it. I am sorry that is a problem for you." Lisa said seeing Gabriel look sad when she said she would kill him. 

 

"I know one Archangel that would help us." Jules said and smiled "Hell Luci owes me a favor."

Castiel laughed "I guess you were owned Gabriel" 

"And Michael well he owes me a few favors. Hell I remember that angel break hearts everywhere." Lisa said getting back memories. 

 

"Unfortunately they both are locked in the cage. You have me. I also know which Goddess did this." Gabriel said suddenly feeling jealous remembering what Michael said when he had seen Aphrodite for the first time. Saying that when he fell he would fall for her. He was suddenly having feelings for the Goddess. "I will help you. She deserves to go down for her crimes." 

 

"Fine I am ok with living without love. I know I never loved even before the spell." Lisa said

 

"Yeah but you would have fallen. You just had not met him yet." Jules said . She was tempted to tell Lisa that Gabriel had been the one. She could not remember for sure. She only knew Lisa's or Aphrodite's real love was an Archangel. What if it would have been Lucifer. She would have been damned. 

 

Gabriel looked at all of them and realized he needed to take them all with him to get his one God who would help him. 

"Ok chuckleheads and you beautiful women. All gather round. I am taking you to my porno pad. and hideout. Castiel could you please help me with some angel juice." Gabriel said he put his arm around Lisa and they all held hands and suddenly they were in a big mansion . 

Gabriel called out for the God he hid. "Baldur" 

Baldur came out and his jaw dropped. He was a demi god just like Kali and these Goddesses were. The angels were immune to Aphrodite's powers. He however was not. Tina gave him some juice and he was good. He still had a dopey look on his face. 

Jules had a smile that lit up like a christmas tree. Gabriel knew that look. Maybe he could get one sister on his side. Baldur even looked at Jules very dopey after the spell wore off. 

Tina had a feeling if she could fall for someone it would be Sam.   
Sam looked at her affectionately . Teasing her about her height. Tina teased him about the Moose nickname. 

Dean had found pie so he was happy. 

 

"So Baldur will you help us" Gabriel asked after they explained everything. 

"Yes of course. She did a number on me. You saved me Gabriel." Baldur said

 

"So let's kill the hag already " Lisa said

Gabriel laughing and then taking her by the hand and walking her down a hall while no one noticed. 

"I want to show you something. I need to return it to you." Gabriel said 

 

Lisa went down the hall intrigued by the archangel. He was handsome. Them butterscotch eyes made her feel lust like she had never felt lust before. oh she wanted him. Why not she could never love. 

 

It was a huge bedroom and he closed the door behind her. Then he pulled open a secret panel and revealed a necklace. He put the necklace around her neck. And she glowed more and then levitated and when her feet hit the ground she remembered everything and got really mad. 

"It was Kali. She was in love with you. And you feel guilty that I got killed. I am sorry for that but I am going to kill her. Thank you for giving me my immortality back. Do you have the other necklaces. " Lisa asked

 

"Yes." Gabriel said and took them out. She snapped her fingers and they were on her sisters necks. Tina 's eyes glowed and she felt young or younger once more. So did Jules who had her powers back and memories too. 

Gabriel came around and massaged Lisa's shoulders "Come one let's just relax for a bit." Gabriel said wanting to make her cool down before she did something rash and got herself killed again. 

"What does it matter. I can not love anyone. I can only lust. And want." Lisa said as he kissed the back of her neck. To Gabriel she smelled like the most sweet candy he had ever smelled. Not intoxicating to angels my ass is what he thought. He felt high when he was around her. and simply wanted her more than he had ever wanted any other woman or entity. 

The fact she had not wanted to corrupt him spoke volumes of her. He also knew the order had come down back then so that the fighting angels could be able to be ready for war. Still she could have gone against his father. 

Lisa felt drawn to him too and swooned when he turned her around. There was no doubt in her mind she wanted him. She felt her airs go around him. She tried to stop it the more she tried to stop from attracting him the more her wiles lured him in. She thought angels could not be prone to her. She stopped him and pulled away before it got out of hand. 

Gabriel however had other ideas and pulled her in for a kiss that made them both dizzy. Good thing Jules and Baldur walked in at that time with Tina's spell books and told him and Lisa how they all found a way to lure Kali to give Lisa her love back.


	3. Chapter 3

Baldur gave Jules a wink and it sent her into orbit. He was a handsome guy for a god. That God gave her another wink. 

 

Jules got dizzy with overwhelming lust every time she looked at him. She had to concentrate though. They had to find or put into play how they could get Kali to reverse the spell on Lisa/Aphrodite. Jules being a soothsayer and the one to make the prediction. She decided that she would be the one to go with Baldur and tell Kali or have Kali think it was another Archangel. Only Jules knew which Archangel it was. She wondered why when her memories came back no one asked her. Her sisters read her mind or what she allowed them to read. She kept back that tidbit. 

 

Gabriel had to be practically pried off Lisa. Jules was laughing at the image. She wondered if maybe just maybe Lisa was feeling something. She had never known her sister to fall for anyone even when the spell was not in effect. Jules just figured men threw themselves at her too easily so it was never a challenge to her. 

 

Jules was breathtaking too. However she never had the powers Aphrodite did . Hers were seeing stuff happen and telling people to warn them. She had no idea how that would change their lives forever. 

 

Gabriel cleared his throat. "You know I could go and talk to Kali also Baldur. " Gabriel said

"Yeah because that worked so well last time." Baldur said smiling at Jules

 

"I say we lure her out and get her to believe it was Michael that was the archangel Aphrodite was supposed to love. " Jules said

 

"What happens if she catches on that Michael was not the one. " Tina said "Then if Michael comes out of the woodwork and she reverses the spell then Lisa will be right back into this spell." \

 

"Come on Jules tell us. I know you know who it was." Lisa asked her sister. 

 

"Nope it does not matter anyway. I am telling you fate changes alot. Even if it was Gabriel or Michael things changed that. " Jules said . She knew how predictions could change even in a day or an hour. "Hell you might meet Luci and fall hard. Knowing how mean you can get with men it would not surprise me." 

"Not funny " Gabriel said as he looked at Lisa. He had yet to figure the Goddess out. He knew that he felt something strong for her. He knew it was also the fact he had admired her when she stood up to Kali. 

 

Lisa did not understand why she was feeling weird around Gabriel. She chalked it up to typical lust. Hell he was a real good looking man. Maybe she could have a bit of fun. Then she would get on with her life. 

Gabriel could tell she would be a hard woman or Goddess to crack. Maybe she was right they were both better off if they chalked it up to lust and called it a day. 

Still he was really intrigued with her and admired her courage. Most women would be crying on how they missed out by not falling in love and how unfair they had it. No she did not complain even once. 

 

Tina was watching that big bow hunk of a man. Sam was on the computer for the umpteenth time. Sam looked up and smiled when he caught Tina watching him. She was a beauty. And he was glad she did not give off the scent that her sister gave off. Like pure love and it made him feel dizzy. 

Tina smiled at Sam. "So hotshot what did you find out?" Tina asked

"Kali can be held down. Look any angel sword could kill her. She might be a Goddess but she is not immune to angel swords. She however is dangerous as you all know. And she will know there is something up. So Jules if you and Baldur go why not take Gabriel too for extra measure. Or Tina and I can go. Gabriel you can keep an eye on Lisa. " Sam said and laughed when Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows at Lisa. 

Lisa made a gagging sound pretending to not like his attentions. Jules and Tina were not fooled. They could tell Lisa liked Gabriel. 

The sisters hugged and Baldur did the spell to transform them to the town he knew Kali was in. 

That left Dean who was eating pie and watching Dr Who , Gabriel and Lisa alone in Gabriel huge ass mansion. 

Gabriel smiled and Lisa laughed. Dean just went back to his marathon and said "Now kids go somewhere else. I want to finish this and do not want to be bothered. " 

"I think Dean is in love with pie." Lisa said laughing. 

"Yep" Gabriel said pulling his hand through his hair. Gabriel wanted to woo her first maybe if he wooed her he could find out why he was attracted to her. No he knew why he was attracted to her. He loved women but damn she had him feeling like he was going sideways at 190 miles per hour. 

He lead her into his favorite part of the house besides his bedroom. 

 

**********************************************************

Baldur had them all checked into a hotel nearby the place where he knew Kali was. 

He had his room next to Jules. He thought she was enchanting. He and Gabriel agreed about a few things. Kali had duped both of them. Baldur was pissed. And to make someone pay the way she did with Aphrodite. It was not fair. 

Baldur now had a new light in his eyes it was Jules. And he could not take his eyes off her. If he did not know better he would think she had Aphrodite's powers to make men fall in love. She blushed so easy it took his breath away. 

Sam and Tina got to their rooms and were settling in. 

Baldur lead Jules to the room which adjoined his and told her he had to see Kali alone before he would bring her in. 

 

Jules looked around her room and then got out her crystal ball. She was bored and hated waiting. She saw the usual things. All that was expected considering what was going on now. She watched as Baldur approached the Goddess. 

"So what do you want Baldur?" Kali asked

"I want you to talk to the soothsayer. " Baldur said

"Why she will lie." Kali said. Kali did not know that the soothsayer was Jules and Jules was Aphrodite's sister. 

"Why would she lie? Aphrodite wants to kill you not fix it. She does not miss being in love. She is just pissed you would dare curse her. On the word of a soothsayer." Baldur said

"Ok fine I will meet with her. This should be entertaining at least." Kali said drinking her drink. 

Baldur came back and knocked on the door. He wanted to talk to Jules . Ok actually he wanted to slowly seduce the woman and make her his. 

Jules let him in. She saw the weird look in his eyes. She smiled. 

Baldur had a bottle of wine in his hand and opened it and poured her a glass. 

"Are you trying seduce me?" Jules said smiling. 

"Maybe is it working?" Baldur said laughing. 

"I will tell you in a bit. " Jules said

She sat down and Baldur sat beside. Telling her what she already knew. 

"She does not trust anyone and knows Aphrodite wants her dead. " Baldur said

"Yeah she will to able to be persuaded though Tina will do that. I can make her think that it was Michael instead of Gabriel." Jules said

"Was it Gabriel?" Baldur asked

Jules sighed "Fate changes things. Maybe at one time it was or wasn't him. Now it might be something totally different." 

"You are a minx lady. " Baldur said and then he pulled her to him and his lips descended upon her lips. Jules parted her lips and let him slide his tongue into her awaiting mouth. 

Her body felt on fire as he kissed her more deeply and his hands roamed her body. He picked her up and placed her on the bed. He wanted to give to her but not take it too far. 

Jules had other ideas though. She ripped off his shirt and kissed down his chest. Baldur pinned her to the bed and stopped her. "Me first angel" Baldur said

He undid her buttons on her blouse and then unlatched her bra. He took her nipple into his mouth and twirled it on his tongue. Jules moaned and felt like she would drown. His hands pulled down her pants and underwear. And his finger sunk into her core. She bucked and moaned as they went deeper into her. His thumb all the while circling her clit. He wanted to taste her sweet honey and kissed his way down to her core. His tongue took over for his finger on her clit all the while his fingers diving into her deeper. 

Jules felt like she was seeing stars and came several times before he kissed his way back up her and held her. Jules wanted to strip him but he would not let her. 

"All in due time darling. All in due time" Baldur said. 

They held each other until the morning came. 

**********************************************

Tina was in the room pacing. Sam knocked on the door that joined their rooms. 

Tina urged him in. Then Tina decided to act. She was brazen. She might as well accept it. And she wanted Sam. 

She pushed the door closed and then she jumped on him. And wrapped her lips around his as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Sam gave in and kissed her back. Letting her pin him up against the wall. His hands went around her and he loosened her shirt. She took off his shirt and kissed down his neck. Sam then spun her around and carried her to the bed. 

"Fine lady but I like it rough." Sam said and then he kicked off his jeans and boxers. And tore off her clothes. 

He climbed on her and bit her neck as he entered her. She wrapped her legs around him and took him in as he slammed into her. Sam rode her deeper and deeper. Tina felt wave after wave of passion descend upon her. Sam dove deep into her again and Tina let out a moan then she flipped him over. And then got up on top of him riding him hard . Sam cupped her ass and pushed himself deeper as she grinded on him. He felt close to coming and pulled her lips in and kissed her as they both surrendered to their passion. 

 

Tina lay there in the folds of his arms. 

"Wow I did not expect that" Sam said and he kissed her forehead. Tina was kissing his chest. 

"Well there's more where that came from. " Tina said . They then pulled back in and made love some more until morning. 

*************************************************

Baldur had set it up to have Kali not know where or that Tina was there. Kali showed up at the appointed time. Kali sat and said "Ok Soothsayer tell me which Archangel it is that falls for Aphrodite."

Jules saw in her crystal ball who it would be and what was funny is it was someone different this time. She lied at what she saw. "It is Michael or was Michael." Jules said

"So who is it now?" Kali asked but Tina started her mind tricks and Kali believed because Tina was using her powers. 

"Still Michael" Jules said. She was glad Tina's spell had worked and Kali believed her. 

"Fine what do you think should be done now" Kali asked

"I think you should release Aphrodite. " Baldur said 

"I will consider it." Kali said 

"Ok then we will set it up. 

Kali left and they had set her up to meet with Aphrodite the next day. 

They had no idea Kali had no intentions of keeping her end of the deal. She was still pissed about Aphrodite not doing what she wanted. 

*************************************************

They all went back to the mansion and found Gabriel still trying to seduce Lisa and Lisa telling him to go take a flying leap. She figured if he was the reason Kali wanted her dead maybe she should give him to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Lisa and Gabriel would have had alone time but Castiel had swooped in. So when everyone came back . They saw Gabriel being irritated with Castiel who had just decided it was for the best not to let the two have alone time. 

 

Lisa had made up her mind anyway and figured it would maybe be a better thing to let the Goddess have Gabriel. Or let her think she would give him to her. 

Lisa was undecided at that moment. Jules and Tina were reading her mind and did not like what they heard. They excused themselves and pushed Lisa into a nearby room. 

 

"So what is this business with giving Kali what she wants." Tina said . She was pissed off and felt Kali deserved nothing. 

"Well since I can't love anyway. Why not see if I can trick her into thinking I will give her what she wants. And by the way Jules you need to know that Kali does not care. she still wants to kill me for not giving her what she wanted. You guys tried. I am wondering should we tell the boys that this is not going to work." Lisa asked

Tina sighed. Jules gave a weird look. "What. Do you think it is a bad plan?" Lisa said. Secretly she had been glad that Castiel had interrupted Gabriel. Gabriel had taken her out to the pool and it was truly a pretty place. He had a grotto built in the middle of the pool. 

 

"I think you have been always afraid of love. Even though you make everyone fall in love. " Jules said "So let me now say that what I saw today will get you killed. Maybe the first time I had my vision I saw you with Michael. Today however you are destined to be with someone else now." Jules said 

 

"Let me guess Gabriel. Perfect just perfect. Well I can not be with anyone if I can not love." Lisa said 

 

Tina laughed "Yeah but you can not stop him from loving you." Tina said

 

"I can push him away and or just leave. I have seen what love does to people when the other person does not love them It rakes you through the coals. Why go through that?" Lisa said

"Because love is wonderful." Jules said smiling. She was thinking of Balder. 

"I say we maybe run this by the boys and let them know of Kali's plans. Jules I think you should check what Kali is up to." Tina said and they all went back into the room. 

 

Sam looked up. Gabriel , Baldur and Castiel were in deep conversation. 

 

"You know Castiel I do not appreciate you butting in." Gabriel saying as they walked in.

"Guys we have bigger problems. Kali is planning on killing me anyway. I think to trick her I will tell her I am going to giver her what she wants." Lisa said

Gabriel looked at her. "What do you mean. I am not a prize in a fight. I do not want to be forced to love anyone. I want to love who I want to love. Speaking of which Goddess I need to talk to you." Gabriel said and tried to reach over and pull her out of the room. Castiel stepped in the way. 

"Not a good idea. Until this is resolved. I think you guys do not need to be alone." Castiel said. 

Dean laughed. "Castiel is being chaperone. This is too much." Dean said flipping through the channels. 

"You know that might work. Letting her believe she has won. Hey Gabriel you are a good actor anyway. " Baldur said. 

 

"We will have to trap her and get her to relinquish the spell. She might be cooperative if she thinks she got what she wanted. " Jules said

 

Then they worked out a plan that would have Gabriel pretending to fall for a spell. Gabriel was not happy and told everyone that. 

 

They all turned in. 

 

Lisa could not sleep Castiel had put her at the other end of the house. She however did not want to be caged. She walked out by the pool. She heard splashing and then she saw him. She sat at the edge of the pool. Gabriel swam up to her. He wanted to pool her in but decided against it. She put her feet in and he came up between her legs. 

 

He looked up at her and smiled. "So you got away from your jailer?" Gabriel said "Thought you did not want to spend any alone time with me huh?" 

 

She sighed "Look nothing personal. You are good looking. You know you are but it would be lust. I can't love. So that is all you want is lust." Lisa said 

"Aphrodite" Gabriel said 

"My name is Lisa. I might be the goddess but in this life my name is Lisa." Lisa said 

"Ok Lisa I have to power to fall in love. I like you alot. You are incredible. I just would like to get to know you." Gabriel said 

Then Lisa pulled off her shirt and had an undershirt and boxers on and jumped in the pool. Gabriel pulled her to him and his lips devoured hers in a searing kiss that took both their breath away. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he swam to the grotto where he lay her on the make shift beach. They made out for a few mind blowing hours. They also talked and laughed. Gabriel wanted to control himself because he knew that they needed to take it slow. 

He knew they needed to get back to their rooms so he snapped his fingers and they were in his room on the bed laying until. It was time to get up. Then she snapped in her room. 

****************************************************************************

Gabriel did not want to have to play this role. Kali came to the meeting place. and was surprised to see Gabriel. 

"So what is he doing here?" Kali asked

"I decided that in order to right this I will let you have your way. I will come willingly. Let Aphrodite do her thing on me." Gabriel said "But first you must release her. from the spell." 

"I will never do that" Kali said and then she shot spell in Lisa's direction. Castiel blocked it. And Baldur got mad. They had built a cage and put her in it. 

Kali was trying everything to get out. 

"Your powers do not work in there. You will sit in the cage until you give her back her ability to love." Tina said 

"i will never give her back that" Kali said laughing madly. 

Gabriel shook his head "Then you will rot in there." Gabriel said 

"You love her don't you. I can see it. From the first time I told you that she told me no you fell for her." Kali said 

"If that is true then it was your own doing." Gabriel said

He then left. They all did there was no reasoning with her right now. 

******************************************

Gabriel grabbed Lisa as she came out and snapped her to a secluded cave. 

JUles shook her head when Castiel said he going after them. 

"No don't let them have this. I am telling you this will work out. " Jules said . She knew because she saw. 

******************************

Gabriel released her when they got to the cave. 

Lisa looked all around her. They were in the middle of a waterfall and it had cave set up like a bedroom. 

"You trying to seduce me?" Lisa asked

"Maybe" Gabriel said and snaps as the candles on the table light up and reveal a dinner for two. 

"Romance hmm" Lisa said

He snaps his fingers and she is wearing a low cut dress. 

He pulls out her chair and then she sits. 

"She is never going to give me my power to love back. You know that right" Lisa said 

"I have a theory. I think she could not take it away from you because you have never loved anyone yet. Or at least your sisters say that you had not fallen when that happened right?" Gabriel asked

"No" Lisa said. 

"Maybe you just never met the right person or archangel" Gabriel said smiling. He snapped his fingers and the room was filled with flowers. 

"Maybe we will just throw caution to the winds tonight. I will not worry about stuff and we will have a good time." Lisa said she then got up and came around and sat on his lap. It surprised him but he did not stop it. She looked into his eyes which were swirling butterscotch pools. She threw caution to the wind and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her. His tongue parted her lips and slid into her mouth. Their tongues did a passionate dance as he slid his hands around and flipped her so she was straddling him. 

 

He then stood up and carried them to the bed. She wrapped her legs around so he could carry her more easy. 

She felt how hard he was through his pants. 

 

She deepened the kiss and Gabriel felt his resolve to wait let go. He wanted her so bad. Lisa wanted him too and when he slowly let her down by the edge of the bed. She unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his chest. Gabriel moaned. 

Then he put his hand under her chin and lifted her lips to his once more. he kissed her while he undressed her. he had her down to her panties. Then he laid her back on the bed and crawled on top of her undressing before he did. He kissed down her neck leaving a hot trail of kisses and her moaning in it's wake. 

His lips kissed down her chest to her breast. Which he suckled on lovingly. She let out a soft moan. His hand wandered down her body . They reached her thighs and spread them. They caressed her inner lips parting them and slowly one by one driving into her. He kissed down her belly to her clit . He licked and sucked it as his fingers played her like a violin. They kept up a steady rhythm. He heard her panting and felt her tighten up. He lapped her up as she came. 

The Goddess had never felt this alive. Her lovers were tame compared to him. Of course she knew of his conquests and figured he was a skilled lover. No wonder Kali wanted him all to herself. She closed her eyes as wave after wave of passion engulfed her. She pulled his hair and bucked him. 

 

She called out his name. Gabriel smiled and kissed his way up lifting her leg up and entered her fully. 

He felt himself let go and then he felt his grace slow seep into her. He flipped her over and pushed into her as she rode him. She felt so good all he wanted to do was make love to her all night long. They lasted for a long time like that until they rode in the wave together. They then lay there too overwhelmed too speak. Their lips and bodies entwined in sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Jules was distressed and went to the basement to talk to Kali. She felt in a way part of the reason her sister was in this mess was because of her. 

 

As she went down there she opened the door and saw Kali talking to Gabriel. 

 

Gabriel was pacing. 

 

"Why won't you let her go from this spell? Hell I will give myself to you. Or make her mojo me for you . This is not fair Kali." Gabriel said 

 

Kali laughed evilly "You love her and would be with me to help her wouldn't you? Well maybe this could work.You never loved me that way. Why should I let her love and chance that she fall for you?" Kali said 

 

"Even if I do care for her if she does a spell then I will be yours. I will forget she ever existed. You will win and she will win. " Gabriel said 

 

Jules was mad and happy for her sister this archangel loved her and would give her up to save her. She cleared her throat and came in to show them that she was there. 

 

Kali shook her head. "So what do you want soothsayer. I mean I know you heard this what do you think you got to offer ?" Kali asked

 

"The truth" Jules said

 

Kali smiled "Ok fine this should be good for a laugh. What is your offer?" Kali asked

 

Gabriel was wondering the same thing. He did not like that Jules knew he cared for Lisa enough to give her up for her freedom. 

"Hmm I only told you half the truth the other day. You see the future is never completely set. It changes from people's actions. I want to give you a second chance. You have no idea how powerful she is and also us. Aphrodite is my sister I think you know that right? I am more than a soothsayer. I am a Goddess. You have three Goddesses pissed at you right now. I know you are a Goddess but three are mad, and three angels." Jules said 

 

"And another God" Baldur said coming up behind her. 

"I am not worried about you Baldur. You still love me. I can control you." Kali said thinking she had all the men in her life controlled. 

 

"You should be worried about me Kali." Michael said 

 

"Michael why are you here?" Kali asked

"Well you see I called him to ask him to help me." Lisa said coming in followed by Dean,Sam and Tina. 

 

"Why would you call Michael?" Kali asked visibly shaken

 

"Because I know things just like Jules. I know who was supposed to be with who and you messed up some of the world order by taking out another Goddess. And you kept killing her off every life. Before she did a few things. I am pissed because of you a few people did not fall in love. The Goddess here was not controlling the cupids who just randomly let some people who were not destined to be together. You messed up quite a few things. I am going to give you another chance to help her out. " Michael said 

 

"I am not. I think she should be dead. " Lisa said and her eyes were shining Gold and Tina stopped her. 

 

Gabriel grabbed her. He led her away. 

Michael got next to the Kali. "I am warning you I will give you a week. Us Archangels do not take kindly to you lower Gods messing with our brothers. And or destiny. Make your deal or do what is right and go somewhere and hide because if you piss me off Kali. I will kill you or worse get my brother Lucifer to kill you. He will not give you any time. He will just slatter you to bits." Michael said and then he turned and left. 

Kali started shaking and watched as they all left except Tina who gave her the dirtiest look . 

"You know Michael will do it too." Tina said and walked out with Sam. 

 

****************************************************************************

Jules was happy Baldur had stuck up for her. And now she could see he felt the same way about her as she felt about him. 

 

Baldur watch her as they looked out over the city . He had to admit Gabriel had excellent taste in hideouts. He could not believe he was feeling something for someone else. He thought he learned his lesson from Kali. She had hurt him bad. Hell Gabriel and he had talked and Kali had betrayed both of them. She was a murderous Goddess. He felt she should be killed. 

 

"What are you thinking of my darling?" Baldur said as he killed her shoulder then he moved her hair to expose her neck. He planted hot kisses up her neck to her ear where he licked. He nibbled on her lobe until she moaned lightly then he turned her around and claimed her mouth with his. 

His tongue parting her lips and diving in. Her kisses tasted like honey and his hands roamed her body. His hands settled on her ass which he groped and then he grinded into her. Jules felt his hardness right away and moaned her delight. 

 

He snapped his fingers and they were in his room. He unbuttoned her blouse as she unbuttoned his shirt and loosened his tie. She shoved off his shirt and kissed down his chest. She took in his sheer manliness. She took one of his nipples into her mouth and swirled her tongue over also making Baldur moan in delight. This woman made him feel things he never felt before. He pushed her away so he could take control. 

He pushed off her shirt exposing her bra which he quickly unlatched her bra. Then he kissed down her chest. He captured her breast in his mouth and sucked it in his mouth. Jules moaned. He pushed down her skirt and shimmed them down her long legs. Then he kissed down her tummy and softly coaxed her to lay on the edge of the bed. Then he kissed up her inner leg and pulled off her stockings one by one. 

He pushed her legs apart as he kissed and then his hand slide to her panties and rubbed her while he kissed her inner thighs. Then he pushed her panties down and kissed around her core. His thumb rubbing her clit as his other fingers slipped inside her. His tongue licked her thigh then His tongue licked up and over her velvet folds. He sucked in her clit as his tongue entered her core. 

All the while his fingers kept an insane rhythm. Jules felt wave after wave of passion sweep over her. She let out a moan and called out his name. "ooooh Baldur please." Jules moaned. 

 

Baldur kissed his way up and entered her. Plunging into her at a steady pace making them both light headed. Jules felt herself tighten around him. Baldur felt her tightness. And almost lost his seed in her then. 

He flipped them making her get on top. He gripped her ass as she slid up and down him. He controlled the rhythm. She grinded on him as he manhandled her hips making the rhythm go faster making them both lose their control He felt his seed explode into her as she felt herself floating in the abyss of pleasure. 

They lay there for a few minutes to stunned to say anything. Baldur cuddled to her afterwards and kissed her forehead overwhelmed by the passion they just shared. 

*************************************************************

Sam had felt funny after he visited Kali earlier. She had done something to him. He was told to go down to see her and take food by Dean. 

When he reached in she grabbed him. She was saying spell. And then he felt ten times lighter and worry free. 

He thought nothing of it except that maybe Kali had cursed him or something weird. He would later realise what she did. 

 

And when he stepped in the hallway by Tina just now he was feeling his inhibitions let go. Where Sam was usually shy and took his time with women. 

Tina to him right now was irresistible. He caught her eye when they walked out after the whole Michael scene. He gave her a nod to follow him to a library in Gabriel's huge house. He closed the door and as she turned to ask him what he capture her mouth with his. Sam pinned her up against the desk. 

Tina kissed him back wanting him just as much. His huge hands fumbling around ripping at her clothing as they kissed deeper and deeper. He tore off her shirt and pushed her closer to him putting her breasts in his face. He kissed upon them roughly and she tilted her head back and moaned. He then unsnapped her bra so he could have better access to them. 

His teeth nibbled at her nipples and then he sucked them deep into his mouth. The effect made her shudder and moan. He took his large hands and slid off her jeans. Making her naked. His large fingers slid into her score. Her core tightened around them as he slid them in. She was soaking wet within minutes from his attention. And he slid his jean down and entered her taking her slowly first then gripping her shoulders and dove into her womanhood with great enthusiasm . His rhythm matching her own at first then he built up an insane rhythm. She felt herself lose control and felt herself cum all over him. 

He did not want to just yet break away from his manhandling of her delectable body so he took her off him and then put her on his face. Licking her until she came all over him yet again. He waited for her to beg him to take her again and when she did he bent her over the desk and rammed himself in hard. spanking her as he went in. The feeling was she tightened. This time he let himself go. And before he did. He turned her around told her to suck him off. She opened her mouth and he fucked it. Releasing his juices into it at a great amount. Tina swallowed every bit of him. 

Sam threw her over his shoulder gathered their clothes and found the passage back to a secret bedroom hidden behind the bookshelf. He laid her down on the bed and started ravaging her yet again. 

*********************************************************************

Gabriel was confused on how he felt and figured why not give himself to Kali. He knew it would kill him to be bound to her and love Lisa. He wanted Lisa to love him not any other person or entity. 

Lisa turned to him as they went into the room. 

"Why would you let her take you.?" Lisa asked him. 

Gabriel looked at her and pulled her to him inches away from her. He smelled her candy mixed with flowers scent that drove him mad. 

"Don't you understand woman I love you. I would give up my freedom for you to have yours." Gabriel said and he saw her tears drops form and fall down her face. 

"I do not want it if it means you will suffer. I lost it or never had it. She might have her spell or curse over me but I will not let her hurt someone else. I would sooner die than you be controled by her likes. Look I took on the curse for you. Please I beg you do not give yourself to her." She begged him. 

He kissed her tears that were running down her face. He kissed down her cheek then kissed her lips. Castiel cleared his throat. 

"Hey you two we have a situation." Castiel said interrupting them.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriel and Lisa followed Castiel out to Gabriel's huge ass living room. It was the center of the house. had a huge Tv and couch. Everyone was sitting on the couch. Lisa sat by her sisters. 

 

Castiel decided not to waste time. 

 

"Kali took Sam's soul. When I went down to check on her she flauted that she had it and was going to bargain with it. " Castiel said. 

"Dammit Sammy you know better these things always use us to get their way. We have to be extra careful." Dean said .

 

"Look Dean do not lecter right now." Sam said 

 

"Ok boys quit arguing. This is pointless. We need to keep our wits about us" Baldur said

 

"Since when have the chuckleheads ever thought before they did something hmmm?" Gabriel asked

 

"Hey Douchebag angel this was kinda your fault. Your girlfriend down there trashed this lady's life and her family's too. She is a monster and now she has pulled Sam into this. I say we slice and dice the bitch." Dean said

"I agree" Lisa said

 

"Wait If you do that you will not get your ability to love back. " Gabriel said. He wanted her to love him back. 

 

"She turned to him. "She is never going to release me. I just think we should end her so she does not do this anymore. I think I should talk to her." Lisa said.

 

"She hates you that is not a good idea. She knows I have feelings for you and wants you to suffer. " Gabriel said. 

 

"Well Sam needs his soul back. " Dean said "Maybe the Goddess will have more luck than us." 

 

Lisa turned to go down in the basement. Gabriel stopped her and grabbed her pulling her into another room. 

 

"Look Gabriel I can never love anyone anyway. What I feel for you is probably lust. " Lisa said making him visibly be stung by her remark. Gabriel knew he was in love with her. 

 

He pulled her to him and kissed her lips. She pulled away. "I must do this she is hurting everyone and will not stop until she kills me. She wants this to keep going. Every life I live. " Lisa said "I am sick of her hurting everyone." Then she ran to the basement door and flung it open and then locked it behind her. 

 

Gabriel looked at Castiel and Castiel smiled. 

"She knows I'm an angel right. I can pop down there. Locked doors are no match for me?" Gabriel said. 

"She knows brother. She is pigheaded just like you." Castiel said and then smiled "You know brother she may not be able to love you but she does care about you." 

"That is a start" Gabriel said

"We must go with her" Jules said

"No leave her talk to her." I will go down and make sure Kali does not step out of bounds." Castiel said 

"No I should" Gabriel said

"You love her too much" Castiel said then he was gone. 

 

************************************************************

Kali sat in her cage when Lisa walked down. 

"You know they can come down Goddess if they want to" Kali said laughing at her. 

"Yes I wanted to make a point." Lisa said

"You can't win And now I know Gabriel has feelings for you why should I even see things your way?" Kali said

 

"Because you know the curse has me just having lustful feelings not love. I love my sisters but well that is sibling love. You took my love for the one I joined with away. So what else do you want. Why take Sam's soul?" Lisa asked

 

"Because making your sisters suffer make you suffer more. What do you think I want?" Kali asked . She was pacing acting like a caged animal. 

"I would say Gabriel and your freedom and me dead. " Lisa said

"I want you to suffer. Now I want him to suffer too." Kali said 

******************************************

Behind the curtains Michael had just stepped behind Castiel listening to what was going on. Angels could make themselves invisible and any other entities would not know they were there. Cas turned and saw his brother. Michael hand his finger to his mouth telling Cas to be quiet. 

 

They listened. Michael hated what he was hearing. 

So he stepped out and let himself be shown. 

Kali looked over at the wall because she had seen Michael come out. Lisa had got a little bit closer trying to negotiate with her. 

"Do not step anywhere more near her. She wants to kill you no matter what. She can not be reasoned with." Michael said

Kali was afraid Lisa could tell. 

Michael stepped close to the cage. 

"Look I do not care what you do to my brother he is a womanizer. He probably deserves it" Michael said but he meant none of it. Lisa could tell he was lying. 

Kali believed him though. 

"So tell me what you will do for me Michael?" Kali asked

"Well I want to just kill your dumb ass. Lucifer and me actually agree on something wow. I have to get Sam's soul back. So I will let you live for Sam's soul and you will give Lisa to power to love back just so I do not change my mind. I will put in a stipulation though. Since she was meant to love me. I will make it so she only loves me." Michael said. He knew something none of them knew. 

Kali gave Michael a weird look. "How can I trust you? Plus I want Gabriel to love only me." Kali said

"Look Gabriel can not be in this bargain. He is a archangel. I am bound by laws of my father." Michael said "Now we either have a deal or I just kill you and let the chips fall where they may. And you know I can kill you." Michael said

"Fine " Kali said and waved her hand and Sam's soul traveled up to him. 

And then Lisa's love traveled to her and she floated and her hair grew and then it set her down. Lisa felt more powerful but not like what she thought she might feel. 

Michael said a weird incantation and then Lisa felt weird. 

"Now let me go" Kali said 

"Fine I will if you promise to never even come near Lisa again." Michael said. 

Gabriel saw Sam jump up and let them know he felt his soul was back. He then snapped and was right by Lisa. 

Kali left the cage and went straight for Lisa who stepped to Michael. 

Michael shook his head. And snapped his fingers and Kali was in her home. 

Then Lisa looked up at Michael and fainted. 

 

Gabriel caught her. 

"What did you do brother?" Gabriel asked Michael

"I had to get Sam's soul back. Them brothers have a mission . Your love life was not important. She does have her ability back but I had to bind her to me to take off the spell." Michael said.

Gabriel was pissed. He swung at his brother who took Lisa from him and snapped and disappeared. 

"Damn you Michael" Gabriel yelled.

everyone ran down to the basement after Castiel unlocked the door. 

"Why did he take her?" Jules asked. 

"Well my brother thinks he was helping these chuckleheads and getting his true love. She is my true love" Gabriel said screaming it so Michael could hear. 

Tina looked sorry for him. So did Jules but then laughed for she had got another premonition. 

"What is so funny?" Gabriel said miserably. 

"Michael had to hide her. Kali is still gunning for her and us" Jules said looking at Tina who shook her head. "Plus Gabriel it was always you and Michael knows it." 

Gabriel still felt down. He did know Michael hiding places. 

"Here is my problem she still will mess with us. I hate that. Being that I was involved with her and Jules told her something she did not like. We are the first targets." Baldur said

Jules nodded her head. 

 

**************************************

Sam picked up Tina and put her over his shoulder. He carried them to his room. Or the room they had been using in Gabriel super McMansion. 

 

"Hey I thought you had a soul?" Tina said as her hair reached to his knees and she was watching and feeling his movements. 

 

"I do have my soul back. You have to admit our sex was hot when I was soulless. You like it rough so I figured. I would just give you what you want." Sam said as he threw her on the bed.

 

Tina laughed but loved being submissive with Sam. He then Took off his clothes and pulled her to the edge of the bed and agonizingly slowly pulled off hers. He then kissed up her legs and He spread them with his hands . His fingers wandered up to her core and made her come alive with each stroke they gave her. His lips and tongue nibbled their way up to lick and kiss her private place lips apart. He sucked on her clit until she was moaning and calling his name begging him to take her. 

 

He then kissed up her body and put her legs on his shoulders. As he plunged into her with wild abandonment. Her hips meeting his as he swayed them back and forth. He went deeper and deeper into her. Tina felt herself seeing stars. Then She tightened around him and let go . He lost his release too and they let go together. Sam then pulled her to him kissing her on the top of the head. 

 

Tina nuzzled his neck and fell asleep. Sam wrapped his arms around her and then kissed her shoulder. He pulled her on his chest and then slept himself. Tina smelled good. He would have to wake up up later and ravage her again.

*******************************************************

 

Jules was scared and she knew it would be up to her to find Kali. Baldur settled her down telling her he would help. Jules knew Baldur was not telling her everything. She also knew he liked her alot. 

 

"I want to know all there is that you know about Kali. I need to know she will be coming after us and Tina and Sam next. " Jules said. 

 

Baldur had other ideas and silenced her with his lips. Taking her in for a searing kiss that she felt in her private parts. He kissed down her neck softly and then kissed down her chest. His hand unbuttoning her blouse as he kissed. His fingers unlatched her bra in the back. It slide down her body . He then grabbed her and carried her to the bed. Where he lay her on the ground. She stood while he undressed her. Then he pushed her down easily and kissed her nipples . He licked around them making them harden. 

He then took them into his mouth and Jules tipped back her head and moaned his name. 

 

Baldur let his hands and fingers do the walking. As he was still thrilling her with his mouth on her breasts his hand slipped down into her core. spinning their magic. His finger dove into her and started and wild rhythm that made her swoon. She was drowning in passion. And Baldur laid kisses down her. His tongue and lips licking and diving into her. While his fingers kept up a steady beat. Jules felt herself having visions. And was transformed as he kept his maneuvers up. 

He then pulled her on top of him and she rode him until he felt himself losing his battle to hold back. He let himself go as he felt her tighten around him hard. He lost it and rode the wave of passion with her as they moaned together. he then pulled her to him. 

Jules was shaken though. She had seen some scary things. 

She looked up at him. 

"you have not been totally on our side have you?" Jules said pulling away. 

"Jules Yes no you do not understand. Kali has something of mine or had something of mine. I changed my mind though when I met you. I love you Jules" Baldur said

"Tell me it all then. You know something that will help us. Lisa, Tina and I are in danger until Kali is stopped. Is that right?" Jules said 

"She wanted Gabriel. I thought it really would do no harm. I felt better him than me. I did not know that it involved hurting you guys though and when I found out . I stopped. She twisted everything. I am so sorry." Baldur said. 

Jules could see that he was. And saw all of his thoughts. Baldur opened his heart and mind to her spilled his secrets. And showing how Kali could be stopped because she was not stopped. She did not believe Michael. Who had stunned her but no stopped her. 

 

Jules got dressed and pulled Baldur with her. 

"We have to stop her. My sister needs to truly be with who she was meant to be with." Jules said

 

Baldur got dressed with her. 

Michael appeared before they went anywhere.

"You can not do that Jules. I have a better plan and mine will work." Michael said 

"She did not fall for you lies." Jules said

"I know I only meant to get Lisa away from her." Michael said 

Gabriel knew he was in the house and burst in "Where is she damn it?" Gabriel said

Michael laughed "I guess you do love her huh?" Michael said


End file.
